The Extordonary Regular Show
The Extordonary Regular Show is a kids-to teens animated show that airs on Comedy Central at 11:30 PM on Wednesdays. Development Production This is made by C.N, Ubisoft, Nintendo, JSULLVIAN1998, Disney, Nickelodeon, SEGA, BlueJay5678, PiggyMc' Cool, and Harpers Collins. Main Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Mitch *High Five *Thomas *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Amy Rose *Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Silver *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *The Empire (Main Antagonists) Nate Wright Teddy Ortiz Francis Pope Dee Dee Holloway Chad Applewhite *Ben *Ben's friends *Autobots *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D *Bart Simpson *The Flynn-Fletchers *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stan Smith *Sanjay *Craig *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Scrooge *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Susie *Robin *Cyborg *Beastboy *Starfire *Raven *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Twlight Sparkle *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Haré *Guu *Weda *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Rayman *Globox *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Timon *Pumba *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham Episodes Season 1 # The Extordonary Pilot # Nate's Babysitters # Mordecai's woman # Maellard vs Barranco # The adorable couple of Richard and Nicole # The Shark # Homer's Secret Fear # Pops in love # A bad cap # Potatoes # Anais's 5th birthday # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 1) # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 2) # Attack of the Newborn Rabbid Empire # Bart's Gone Mysterious! # More viral videos # Meet the Pryo/Marge # Mordecai, your fired # Regular Clarence # The End # New Portable Toilet # Gumball's new pet # Lisa gets Rick Trolled # A horrible truck # The Car # Empire invasion Season 2 # Deep Space Homer (Again) # Barranco's Greatest Scheme # Meet the Demoman/Mitch # Take place # The Koopa # Raving Scaled Ninja Rabbids # Weekend at Nate's # The Revenge # Bart's History # The Flying Dutchman's Wrath # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 1 # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 2 # Time Travel into Young Age # Stranded Desert # Mordecai and the Rigby's strikes back again # Its Time, plus # Goodbye Benson # The Men # The Stress # Attack of the Bandits # Benson Returns # Do the Empire # Who killed Quagmire? # Can you spare a pencil? # Wet Painters # Barranco, the invisible rabbid # Bart's babysitters # The Vacation # Camping can be amazing # The new students # A Hero turned Empire # B.L.A.D.E (Episode) # Rigby and Brian's extreme adventure # Moon Invasion 4: The final Chapter # Ellen's College Season 3 # The New Menace # Self destruction # Money Problems, & Stuff # Zim and Gumball's Vacation on Funulop # Paranormal Stupidity Part 1 # Paranormal Stupidity Part 2 # Dia el de los muertos (Day of the Dead) # Eggs # Get your Buttocks Out of here you Butthead! # The Angry Dads # Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck # Separation # Blast to the Past # Trip to San Antonino # Lisa's Babysitters # Homer the Ugly Apple Tree # Nicole's newborn # Raphael's New Love # The Revenge of the Twitch # The Mega-Rabbid D.29 # Mecha Madness # Night of the Living Dead # Dawn of the Infection # Rise of the Extinction # Homer's Origin # Muscle O's # The Bird Claws # The Power of Friendship # Stewie's new ball # Ellen Returns # Zelokzilla vs Benkong # Nate the Invisible Teen # What The Heck Am I Looking At!? # Operation:Qwerita Invasion # Fortune Cookie 4: Mordecai's Ruff life # Trip to The Glade of Dreams # Muscle Mom # World's bested friendship # Separation Twice # Roger's Barbershop Qurartent # Road to Puppet (Again) # Pop-Borg # Stewie and the Brians # Zelok and Kamek's Greatest Villainous Adventure # The Empty Park # Jaws # High Stress Fever # Maellard Retires Season 4 (The Sacred Starshroom Saga) # Darkness Shall Rise # The Search for The Sacred Starshrooms # The battle for the First # Second on an island # If the Third then its missing # The Ultimate Battle Part 1/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 2/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 3/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 4/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 5/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 6/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 7/7 # The Fate of Lollies Part 1 # The Fate of Lollies Part 2 # The Fate of Lollies Part 3 # Benson Returns, again Season 5 (After Lolies's death) # Winner Take All # Benson gets an F- # The Z.N.R Returns # The Empire Mission # Slender Man Part 1 # Slender Man Part 2 # Snow Day # A Dead Friend of Abraham Simpson II # Teen Abuse # Child and Irken captured # The Wrong Place # The Wrong Mission # Brainstorming # The Federation # The Replacement # Heart's day out # New Loyalty # Resisty vs S.T.P.Ss # Backseat Drivers from on the Road # Abducted # The Discorvery # Failure # Aftermath Part 1 # Aftermath Part 2 # Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Skoodge, Bashful, Nicole, Hera, Squidward, Eugene, Ceveland, Quamire, and Joe in Australia # The Fall # Vacation on Cybertron # The Divorcing # ASFM (Alpha SourceFilm Maker) # Peter and the Torture of Doom # Back to the Pilot # The Doomship # Nicole's Problem # Traitor! # The Cheese # The Fight # A Broken # The Loveable # The Prisoner # Travel to the 1930's # Operation: Invading Planet Serio # Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Skoodge, Bashful, Nicole and Hera in Japan # Cool Handed Peter (Again) # The Time Bomb # Brian's Vengeance # I don't need this filth! # Regular Jessie # On The Road to 1773 # Life of Anais Season 6 #New Brain #On the way to the inside #Easter #B-Stewie and B-Brian's Misadventure #The Phoney #Burple Nipples #The Switchies #Studder's Game Show #The Moving #Edzilla's Return #A little boy thing #Paz's Story #The journey to the Church of Doom #The Betrayal #Mordecai in Space #Benson's Candy Scare #Halloween Spooktacular of Doom (Again) #The Spider Drone #The Lie #Loyalty/Assistant Day #Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Road #Irken and child vs adult #Bad, bad rubber chicken #And we fall down #Lard Nar's and Tak's Adventure #Return of The Frycook What Came From All Outer Space #The Revenge of Midbus #Empire on a roll #War of the treaty #Return of the Saucer Morons #The Council #Zelok, get lost #Hot Nicole #The youtube designing #Here come the Autobirds! #The liferdrive #Road to the pilot #The Lost love #The Tallests' Story #The Most Awesome Christmas Ever #The Year of The Congress #Hate is on the air #The Litterbuggers #Here come the Deceptihogs! #Engaged #Engaged (Part 2) #Zim and Gumball got jealous #The Box #Dawn of The Living Rabbids #Gumball's Movie #Zim Problem Season 7 #Love Can Be Cruel #Invader Gumball #The Better Life #Silkie the Destruct Bug #Kiss of friendship #The Venge #True Another Conclusion (Part 1) #True Another Conclusion (Part 2) #True Another Conclusion (Part 3) #True Another Conclusion (Part 4) #True Another Conclusion (Part 5) #True Another Conclusion (Part 6) #The Play #Bolognius Maximus #And Then There Were So Least (Part 1) #And Then There Were So Least (Part 2) #One #Future Lives #Love at First Sight #First Day of Park Heroes Academy # The Marty-Bob-Peter-Homer-Mordecai Christmas Blues #"Pranks a Lot" #Chocolate with Nuts #Heroes Day #Days of Present Past #The Trip To Planet Bird #The Lords in Wonderland #Door to Door (Again) #Vort (Episode) #Pyriantha #Irken Attack #The Forest of Death (Part 1) #The Forest of Death (Part2) #Look out! His neck is crooked! #Return of The Living Rabbids #The Beginning to an End Season 8 # Ressurection # Rambo! # A Secret Which Shocked the Empire # Clones in Disguise # Just Speeding My Own Ways # Slow The Heck Down! # I'm Over Her # Missing Incident # Hakuna Matata Mammals and South Park Boys Unite # Life of Mordo # Cybertronian Fazbear # The Traitorous Benson must die! # Zack's Birthday Mystery # Sleep Like a Little Bunnie # Child Possession # Ebola What Now? # Zelok Finally Snapped (Part 1) Specials #Life of Benson #Bite my shiney metal filth #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 2: Once again, and This Time it's More #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 3 #Return for Yesterday #Transwarp #Let's Protect Luma! #You break it!? You buy it! Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Crossovers